mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanya/Gallery
Mortal Kombat 4/Gold MK4-12 Tanya.png|''MK4'' Character Design TanyaMK4versus.gif|''MK4'' Versus Render Tan-38369 2.jpg|''MK4'' Bio Mk4_mug_Tanya.jpg|''MK4'' Select Icon TanyaEnd1.jpg|Tanya leads Liu Kang into a trap in her MK4 ending goldTanya.jpg|Tanya in MK Gold's manual Mkg_mug_Tanya.gif|''MK Gold'' Select Icon sonyaandtanya.jpg|Sonya and Tanya Tanya MK4.gif|Tanya's Fighting Stance Image29Tanya.jpg|Tanya's Costume Image30Tanya.jpg|Tanya's Alternate Costume seva0811mkg01.png|Tanya vs Scorpion in MKG Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Tanyacopy5wz.png|Tanya, the traitor to Edenia and to all the realms Mortal Kombat Deception Tanya Concepts.jpg|Sketch from Deception (Primary and Alternate Costume) LOAD_ED_TANYA_01.png|Shujinko battles Tanya in the Grand Palace of Edenia Zi ran men01.png|Tanya's Zi Ran Men stance Yue chuan01.png|Tanya's Yue Chuan stance Kobu jutsu01.png|Tanya's Kobu Jutsu stance Tanyadeceptionbio1.jpg|''Deception'' Bio Tanyadeceptionbio2.jpg|''Deception'' Alternate Bio MSEL PORTRAIT TANYA.png|Tanya's Render MSEL PORTRAIT TANYA ALT.png|Tanya's Alternate Render Tanyakard.jpg|Tanya's Bio Kard TanyaWall.jpg|Tanya's Deception Wallpaper HEAD_TANYA.png|Tanya's Select Screen Photo Image108.jpg|Tanya's Costume Image109.jpg|Tanya's Alternate Costume Mortal-Kombat-Unchained_Mortal-Kombat-Fight-With-Tanya.jpg|Sub-Zero vs Tanya in Unchained. ENDING TANYA1.png|Tanya temporarily bows down to the Dragon King while waiting for her opportunity to strike in her Deception ending ENDING TANYA2.png|Tanya kills Onaga the Dragon King, snatches the One Kamidogu and becomes the Ultimate Overlord of the Realms in her Deception ending ENDING JADE1.png|Tanya had given the Dragon King the information he needed to finish merging the Kamidogu in Jade's Deception ending ENDING JADE2.png|Jade threw a glass orb filled with concentrated Tarkata essence at Tanya, making her meets her demise in Jade's Deception ending Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Tanya versus.png|Tanya's Armageddon Versus. Ambassador Tanya.jpg|Tanya in-game. Image95.jpg|Tanya's Costume. Image96.jpg|Tanya's Alternate Costume. TanyaAltArmageddon.jpg|Tanya's alternate Costume in both Deception and Armageddon. Mortal-Kombat-Armageddon_Tanya_vs_Hotaru.jpg|Tanya vs Hotaru in Reptile's Lair. MKA-Tanya_vs_Quan_Chi.jpg|Tanya vs Quan Chi. Mortal Kombat (2011) TanyaMK9.jpg|Tanya's cameo appearance, chained in Shao Kahn's Coliseum. MK9 Tanya.jpg|Tanya back view. MK9 Tanya2.jpg|Tanya is chained in Shao Kahn's Coliseum. MK9 Tanya3.jpg|Tanya top view. MK9 Tanya4.jpg|Tanya chained on Shao Kahn's left side. MK9 Tanya5.jpg|Tanya full body front view. MK9 Tanya6.jpg|Tanya, along with Skarlet, chained. MK9 Tanya7.jpg| Mortal Kombat X/Mobile Concept Art tanya-conceptart-mkx.png|Tanya's concept art. tanya-conceptart2-mkx.png|More of Tanya's concept art. Bgnd 273.png Bgnd tanya.png Renders Tanya-bio-cutout_render.png|Tanya, Edenian rebel. mortal_kombat_x__ios____tanya__render_4__by_wyruzzah-da29qwl.png|Tanya Mobile Render MortalKombatTanyaTreacherous.png|Treacherous Tanya TreacherousTanyaRenderiOS.png|Treacherous Tanya Mobile Render tanyaTreacherous.png|Treacherous Tanya Mobile Render (Updated) Mortal-Kombat-X_Tanya_Render.jpg|Tanya's full body render. MKX_Tanya_Render.jpg|Tanya up close. Tanya-nekropolis.jpg|Side view of Tanya. Tanya MKX Render.png|Tanya's initial render from the Kombat Pack trailer. tanya-comingsoon-cut.png|Tanya's first "Coming Soon" render. tanya-comingsoon-cut2.png|Tanya's updated "Coming Soon" render. Tanya backgroundimage.jpg|Tanya render. tanya-releaserender.jpg|Tanya's release date announcement render. tanya-loading screen render.png|Tanya's MKX loading screen render. tanya-bio.png|Tanya's MKX Kollection bio. tanya-fatality1.png|Tanya's MKX Kollection fatality "Bloody Boots". tanya-fatality2.png|Tanya's MKX Kollection fatality "Edenian Drill". tanya-brutality1.png|Tanya's MKX Kollection brutality "Top Off". tanya-brutality2.png|Tanya's MKX Kollection brutality "Romp Stomp". tanya-brutality3.png|Tanya's MKX Kollection brutality "Backstabbed". tanya-brutality4.png|Tanya's MKX Kollection brutality "Watch This". tanya-brutality5.png|Tanya's MKX Kollection brutality "Pop Pop". Tanyamkxnewcostume.png|Tanya has a new costume, but didn't appear in this game. Screenshots 11025931_821952981193101_452984007909469861_n-1-.jpg|Tanya, Rain and Mileena in Story Mode. Mortal-kombat-x-story-mode-tanya.jpg|Tanya in Story Mode about to confront Kotal Kahn. Tanya-using-her-Kobu-Jutsu-in-defense.jpg|Tanya taunting Kotal Kahn as she guards his weapon. Cassie 2.png|Tanya about to attack Cassie. Rain 3.png|D'Vorah being ambushed by Rain while Tanya holds Cassie Cage back. MKX_Story-mode-Tanya_glaring-at-D'Vorah.jpg|Tanya looking at D'Vorah after knocking Cassie out. Dvorah 4.png|Tanya stopping D'Vorah from trying to retrieve the amulet. Dvorah 5.png|D'Vorah arguing that the Kytinn do prefer solitude. Dvorah 6.png|D'Vorah about to do an X ray on Tanya. Dvorah 9.png|Tanya and Rain lie defeated. part 2 Screenshot 2015-05-14 12-53-36.png|Tanya in the character select screen (before you could buy her.) tanya-livingtower.png|Tanya's Premium Living Tower in MKX. MKX_Tanya-intro.png|Tanya's intro. MKX-Tanya-Kobu-Jutsu-fatality.png|Tanya unleashing her Kobu Jutsu. Tanya_on_her_Naginata.jpg|Tanya sitting atop her Naginata. MKX-Tanya-2.jpg|Tanya's intro when being encountered. MKX-Tanya-back-top-design.jpg|Tanya about to seal her victim's fate. Tanya_MKX_Fatality.jpg MKX_Tanya_Kobu-Jutsu-fatality.jpg|Tanya about to perform a fatality with her Kobu Jutsu. MKX_Tanya_victory-pose.jpg|Tanya's victory pose. tanya-goroending.jpg|A slain Tanya as shown in Goro's ending. tanya1.png|Tanya's arcade ending: Tanya and Rain running from Kotal Kahn's forces. tanya2.png|Tanya's arcade ending: Tanya plotting her means of survival after laying with Rain. tanya3.png|Tanya's arcade ending: Tanya sells out Rain's location to the emperor and is imprisoned for a lighter sentence. tanyamkxm.png Mortal Kombat 11 TanyaAssist0.png Comics Queen Sindel with Tanya.jpg|Queen Sindel sees Tanya with a group of so called "refugees" that entered in Edenia De01 05.jpg|Tanya and Noob Saibot from Mortal Kombat: Deception comic Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries